


Confrontation

by SRbackwards



Series: Consequences [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's actions have consequences.</p>
<p>Dean confronts Seth after his conversation with Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of 6 in the Consequences series, in which all the fics are sequels to my fic, Database (if you haven't read it, you should probably read it before you read this).  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Dean slammed the door open. He’d been tempted to kick it in but this conversation was not one he wanted to have without a closed door between him, Seth and the world. Just as he’d expected, Seth was lounging on the bed in Dean’s own hotel room, doing some kinda stretches. He jumped at the commotion.

“Dean, what the fuck?”

Dean kicked the door shut behind him.

“What the fuck? What the fuck, _me_? What the fuck yourself, princess?”

“Dean, what-” Seth turned his body his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, not touching the floor.

“I just had a conversation with Roman.” Dean hadn’t stopped moving since the door shut behind him, furiously pacing, each lap punctuated by a wild gesticulation, but now he stopped, giving Seth a chance to respond. Maybe if he was honest about it, Dean could think about not ending this right here and now. Seth looked at him blankly. Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay, so we’re doing this,” said Dean, and he tasted blood but ignored it. He resumed his pacing.

“Doing what, Dean?”

“Roman told me everything.”

“Everything?”

“ _He showed me the pictures, Seth_. I know you told him about us. I know what you did.”

“Dean, what pic-”

“Shut up, Seth, I gave you a chance but now you don’t get to talk, you see, because I made the mistake of trusting you. I should’ve known better.”

Seth’s eyes were wide and Dean turned away from him. Seth wasn’t gonna win him back with puppy-dog eyes. Seth had fucked him over for the last time.

“Fool me twice, shame on me, right? That’s right, ‘cause I thought that maybe we could start again. You were injured and we had no more reasons to fight. What do I know, right? I know that we started out as enemies in the beginning, in FCW. All I ever wanted was to get the chance to fight you, and then all I wanted was to fuck you, and then, well, I got both wishes and then just one and then just the other. I thought we were starting over…”

“Dean…” said Seth softly and Dean spun back around to look at him. He looked helpless, sat on the edge of the bed with his knee strapped up and Dean had never wanted to punch anyone more in his life.

“ _Shut up_. I told you, you don’t get to talk. Why’d you do this, huh? You wanted to mess with me again? You wanted to mess with Ro again? Couldn’t let him be champ so you went through me to get to him?”

“De-”

“Why’d you bother texting me in the middle of the night, huh? You wanted to make it authentic? You wanted to make me believe you still _loved_ me? Like I’m the one you talk to when you’re down and out?”

“ _What the fuck are you talking about_?” Seth almost yelled.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I’m _not_ playing dumb. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stood up, but swayed on his feet. Dean took a step towards him instinctively, but watched him fall back onto the bed without raising a hand to help him.

“You sent pictures to Roman of you and me fucking. To mess with his head. Ringing any bells now, princess?”

“What?” The anger on Seth’s face was replaced by something else entirely. Exasperated, Dean marched over and sat down beside him. He handed him his phone expectantly.

Seth pressed a button and the screen lit up on a picture of Dean on his knees for him. He nearly dropped the phone. It was a wide angle shot.

“Dean… That wasn’t… this is in my locker room. I don’t have a camera in my locker room. This wasn’t me.”

Dean wavered, but pressed on, “If you think I’m gonna believe it just because you say it, then-”

“Dean, I don’t really do nudes or sex tapes anymore. Not after everything that, you know, happened.”

It hit him like a ton of bricks and Dean suddenly felt like an idiot. Seth was trembling and it was Dean’s fault for showing him the stupid pictures.

“You didn’t… you didn’t take these?”

“ _Of course not_ ,” Seth spat.

“Then… but what about… what about the night you texted me telling about your knee?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ambrose, but I think I should go.” Dean didn’t miss how shiny his eyes looked.

“Wait, Seth, don’t go. Hang on.” Dean took the phone from him again, and Seth watched him the entire time he searched for the conversation. “Here,” he said, handing the phone back to him. Seth’s eyes were dull and concerned as he read through and Dean felt his heart twist with the thought that maybe this was his fault. He shouldn’t have gone in guns blazing.

“I never texted you Dean. Somebody’s playing with you. Playing with us. I never took the pictures of us in my locker room and I didn’t say shit to Roman.” A look of pure horror flitted across Seth’s face and Dean didn’t know how to react.

“Who… who’s playing with us?”

“There are only two people I know who have the power to hide cameras in my locker room and the twisted, power-hungry minds to motivate them to do that.”

Dean realised what Seth was saying, and balked.


End file.
